freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series)
The Super Smash Strongest Battle or is a 5-part special from Hasbro Animation Studios, DHX Media, AllSpark Pictures, Nintendo Entertainment and Universal Studios. This mini-series special was the prologue before Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe and Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters. Plot After Rabbid Empire's defeat and Sunset Shimmer's Festival Day 1 time-loop adventure, with Team Mario and Sonic, Equestria Ninjas and Mega Rangers defeated by Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O and Darkspine Magma Dragoon, who were allied by President Galeem and President Dharkon. Mario, Sonic, Sora, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Mordecai, Troy, Brody, Ian and Rose will face their newest challenge: The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament! In order to have their wish fulfilled, in order to take the title of "strongest", an intense battle will unfold. Episodes The episodes in this series are referred to as '''Battle'. # Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!? # Battle2: Dr. Galaga Appears! # Battle3: New Enemies!? # Battle4: No way, The Another Kamen Rider Zi-O? # Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow! Specials * Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Seeker of Strength - Prelude special. * Super Smash Strongest Battle Animated Shorts ** The Mysterious New Fighter from Another World ** Sora's Adventure in the EverRealm ** Trixie's Great and Powerful Spa Day ** FrankIe, Daughter of Vice Principal Luna ** Pet Introductions for FrankIe ** Sunset Shimmer's Past Story ** The History of Neohi ** Ponies Rider's Future Story * Super Smash Strongest Battle: Special Edition Characters Heroes * Team Legendary Super Stars ** Mario ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sora ** Blueberry Cake ** Cherry Crash * ** Yamato Kazariki/Zyuoh Eagle ** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red ** Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger ** Stinger/Sasori Orange ** Kagura Izumi/ToQ 5gou * Team Serious ** Keiichiro Asaka/Patren 1gou ** Hyde/Gosei Blue ** Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack ** Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow ** Matsuri Tatsumi/GoPink * Team Space ** Lucky/Shishi Red Orion ** Kamen Rider Fourze ** Gavan Type-G ** Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan ** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed * Team Rogue ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Dark Meta Knight ** Kamen Rider Rogue ** Adagio Dazzle ** Reaper * Team Everything is Awesome ** Emmet Brickowski ** Lucy/Wyldstyle ** Benny (The LEGO Movie) ** Sweet Mayhem ** Balthazar * Team Ninjago ** Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja ** Kai Smith/Fire Ninja ** Jay Walker/Lightning Ninja ** Cole/Earth Ninja ** Zane/Ice Ninja * Team CHIMA ** Laval the Lion ** Eris the Eagle ** Gorzan the Gorrila ** Cragger the Crocodile ** Worriz the Wolf * Team Uniteam ** Unikitty ** Puppycorn ** Dr. Fox ** Hawkodile ** Richard (Unikitty!) * Team Leader ** Robin ** Gumball Watterson ** SpongeBob SquarePants ** Ezra Bridger ** Kazuda Xiono * Team Royal ** Black Panther ** Shuri/Black Panther ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Princess Royal Blue * Team Ex-Aid ** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Yakamo "Cloud" Katou/Aoninger ** Masato Jin/Beet Buster ** Shuichi Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda ** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form * Team Genm ** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm/Kamen Rider Neo-Genm ** Makato Fukami/Kamen Rider Spector ** Mitsuzane Kueshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen ** Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl ** Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger * Team Koopa ** Bowser ** King Koopa ** President Koopa ** Paper Bowser ** Paper King Koopa * Sentai Rider All Red ** GaoRed ** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto ** Red Falcon ** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive ** Red Turbo * Sentai Rider All Blue ** TriceraRanger ** Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form ** AbareBlue ** Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend ** LupinBlue * ** /Red Samurai Ranger ** /Blue Samurai Ranger ** /Pink Samurai Ranger ** /Green Samurai Ranger ** /Yellow Samurai Ranger * ** Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger ** Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger ** Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger ** Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger ** Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger * Team Black RX ** Kohtaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX ** Prince of Yamato Tribe Geki/TyrannoRanger ** Kou of the Howling New Star/KibaRanger ** Chihiro/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo ** Takeru/Red Mask * Team Skull ** Kamen Rider Skull ** Kamen Rider MadRogue ** Juyong Kwon/Kyoryu Red Brave ** Champ/OushiBlack ** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider * Team Black Faction ** Siegfried/Saber of Black ** Frankenstein's monster/Berserker of Black ** Astolfo/Rider of Black ** Vladimus III/Lancer of Black ** Jack the Ripper/Assassin of Black * Team Red Faction ** Mordred/Saber of Red ** Karna/Lancer of Red ** Sparticus/Berserker of Red ** Semiramis/Assassin of Red ** Achilles/Rider of Red * Team Lazer ** Kiriya Kojo/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo ** Kamen Rider Zangestu Shin ** Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form ** Kenta Date/MegaRed ** Bouken Pink * Team Pikachu18 ** Zion "Pikachu18" (Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom)/Kamen Rider Proto Woz ** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form ** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk ** DanTDM ** Ruby Rose * Team True Brave ** /Kamen Rider True Brave ** Kamen Rider Stronger ** Shinken Blue ** Kyoryu Gold ** Amu/Zyuoh Tiger * Team Infinite ** Zero the Jackal ** HohouSoldier ** Kamen Rider Proto-Birth ** Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha ** Deka Master * Team Dragons ** Genji Shimada ** Hanzo Shimada ** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z ** RyuuCommander ** Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Hunter Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) * Team Weird ** Mordecai ** /Megaforce Red/Super Megaforce Red ** Brody Romero/Ninja Steel Red ** Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor ** Rose Ortiz/Pink Overdrive Ranger * Team K. Rool ** King K. Rool ** Black Hat ** Hit (Dragon Ball Series) ** Juri Han ** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease * Team Cool ** Scott Green ** Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black ** Sechang Kim/Kyoryu Blue Brave ** /TimeGreen ** Vignette Valencia * Team All Wondercolt ** Bulk Biceps ** Thunderbass ** Mystery Mint ** Curly Winds ** Watermelody * Team All Shadowbolt ** Neon Lights ** Peacock Plume ** Sunny Flare ** Garden Grove ** Indigo Zap * Team Vehicle ** Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou ** Go-On Blue ** Kamen Rider Sangou ** Yellow Racer ** Sugarcoat * Team Acrobat ** Sasuke/NinjaRed ** Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue ** Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green ** /Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form ** Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack * Team Land, Sea, Air ** /Red Wind Ranger ** /Blue Wind Ranger ** /Yellow Wind Ranger ** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger ** /Blue Wild Force Ranger * Team Martial Arts ** Kintaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form ** Yugo Ogami ** GoYellow ** ToQ 7gou ** Dexter (Bratz (live action 2007 film)) * Team Swordsman ** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave ** Nero Claudius/Saber ** Erza Scarlet ** North Bridge ** Zoe Star Pink * Team Gunman ** Jesse McCree ** Captain Rex ** Commander Cody ** Esbern ** Widowmaker * Team Archer ** Sour Sweet ** Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf ** Chiron/Archer of Black ** Atalanta/Archer of Red ** Ryoma Sengoku/Kamen Rider Duke * Team Speed ** Red Racer ** GoBlue ** Black Turbo ** Kamen Rider Mach ** Go-On Yellow * Team Flying ** Red Hawk ** Raptor 283/WashiPink ** Gilda ** Silver Hawk ** Kamen Rider Garren Jack Form * Team Big Eater ** /KajikiYellow ** Abare Red ** Monkey D. Luffy ** Elfman Strauss ** Toriko * Team Brain ** Dexter ** ToQ 2gou ** Kamen Rider Icarus ** TimeGreen ** /HebitsukaiSilver * Team Gilded ** Go-On Gold ** Kamen Rider Odin ** Golden Hazel ** Gilgamesh/Archer ** MagiShine * Team Black Warriors ** Gamerpen ** /Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green ** /Zyuoh TheWorld ** Black Lightning ** James Rhodes/War Machine * Team Pink Warriors ** Kamen Rider Decade ** OhPink ** Kamen Rider Raia ** Momoninger ** GokaiPink * Team Water Warriors ** Aqua Blossom ** Nya Smith/Water Ninja ** Korra ** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue ** Juvia Locksear * Team Extra Warriors ** Bud/Zyuoh Bird ** ToQ 6gou ** WolzardFire ** GekiViolet ** Kamen Rider Yongou * Team Scientist ** Brain/Kamen Rider Brain ** Susan Test ** Mary Test ** Tucker Folley ** Sandy Cheeks * Team Police ** Hyeonjun Jeon/Brave Kyoryu Black ** Aoi Kiriya ** /Space Sheriff Gavan ** /Draft Redder ** Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel * Team Sports ** Cloudy Kicks ** Tennis Match ** Heath Burns ** /Sky Ninja Shrukienger ** /Spade Ace * Team Curveball ** Signalman ** Ninjaman ** Big One ** VRV Master ** Soos Ramirez * Team Super Strong ** Heihachi Mishima ** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger ** Leatherhead ** Rocksteady ** Kymraw * Team Animal Lover ** Starlight ** Asuka Kazama ** Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster ** Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya ** Rei Tachibana/DynaPink * Team Frivolous ** Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster ** GokaiGreen ** Megan Williams ** Captain Toad ** Lemon Zest * Team Refreshing ** Makito Ozu/MagiGreen ** Bebop ** Discord ** Eina Tulle ** Ais Wallenstien * Team International ** Ragamuffin ** Amy Yuzuki/Kyoryu Pink ** Leo/Kamen Rider Psyga ** Jiraiya/Ninja Black ** Kyousuke Shida/Battle France * Team Support ** Fugitoid ** ** Phantom Dino Ranger ** Gwayne ** Mathis * Ultimate Sentai Team ** Hyper Go-On Red ** Legend MagiRed ** Super Geki Red ** Red Buster Powered Custom ** Ultra Gosei Red * Ultimate Rider Team ** Kamen Rider Blade King Form ** Kamen Rider Hibiki Armored Form ** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms ** Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form ** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO Super TaToBa Combo Others * Team Mario and Sonic ** Luigi ** Yoshi ** Blaze the Cat ** Bowser Jr. ** Kooplings *** Larry Koopa *** Morton Koopa Jr. *** Wendy O. Koopa *** Roy Koopa *** Iggy Koopa *** Ludwig von Koopa ** Chun-Li/Chun-Li Ranger * Smash Fighters ** Link ** Kirby ** Pikachu ** Donkey Kong ** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus ** Fox McCloud ** Captain Falcon ** Jigglypuff ** Ness ** Princess Peach ** Princess Zelda ** Sheik ** Mr. Game & Watch ** Marth ** Roy ** Young Link ** Falco Lombardi ** Ganondorf ** Pichu ** Dr. Mario ** Ice Climbers *** Popo *** Nana ** Pichu ** Mewtwo ** Meta Knight ** Pit ** Wario ** Ike ** Lucas ** Pokémon Trainer Red *** Charizard *** Ivysaur *** Squirtle ** King Dedede ** Diddy Kong ** Toon Link ** Solid Snake ** Olimar ** R.O.B. ** Lucario ** Wolf O'Donnel ** Villager ** Mega Man ** Wii Fit Trainer ** Little Mac ** Rosalina and Luma ** Greninja/Ash-Greninja ** Lucina ** Robin (Fire Emblem: Awakening) ** Mii Fighters *** Mii Brawler *** Mii Swordfighter *** Mii Gunner ** Palutena ** Dark Pit ** Pac-Man ** Shulk ** Duck Hunt Duo ** Ryu/Ryu Ranger ** Bayonetta ** Cloud Strife ** Corrin ** Inkling Girl ** Inkling Boy ** Princess Daisy ** Ridley ** Simon Belmont ** Richter Belmont ** Chrom ** Dark Samus ** Ken Masters ** Incineroar ** Piranha Plant ** Ren Ayamiya/Joker ** Luminary ** Erdrick ** Solo ** Eight ** Banjo-Kazooie * Mysticons ** Arkayna Goodfey ** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid ** Piper Willowbrook * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Bumblebee ** Windblade ** Rachet ** Prowl ** Arcee ** Drift ** Dinobots *** Grimlock * Humane Twenty ** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi/Ponies Rider Twilight (Transform at first time) ** Ponies Rider Applejack ** Ponies Rider Dash ** Ponies Rider Rarity ** Ponies Rider Fluttershy ** Ponies Rider Pinkie ** Ponies Rider Sunset ** Ponies Rider Starlight ** Ponies Rider SourSweet ** Ponies Rider SunnyFlare ** Ponies Rider SugarCoat ** Ponies Rider LemonZest ** Ponies Rider IndigoZap ** Ponies Rider Trixie ** Ponies Rider Juniper ** Ponies Rider Wallflower ** Ponies Rider Gloriosa ** Ponies Rider Adagio ** Ponies Rider Aria ** Ponies Rider Sonata * Equestria Ninjas ** Princess Twilight Sparkle ** Rainbow Dash ** Pinkie Pie ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Sunset Shimmer ** Sonata Dusk ** Starlight Glimmer ** Juniper Montage ** Sandalwood ** Micro Chips ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Raphael ** Michelangelo ** Casey Jones ** April O'Neil ** Shinigami ** Karai ** Tiger Claw ** Patrick Star ** Squidward Tentacles ** Sly Cooper ** Casper the Friendly Ghost ** The Ghostly Trio *** Fatso *** Stinky *** Stretch ** The Boo Brothers *** Freako *** Meako *** Shreakors ** Zerowing/Dino Charge Shark Ranger * Overwatch Agents ** Lena "Tracer" Oxton * Avengers ** Tony Stark/Iron Man ** Steve Rogers/Captain America ** Bruce Banner/Hulk ** Thor ** The Guardians of the Galaxy *** Peter Quill/Starlord *** Gamora *** Drax the Destroyer *** Rocket Raccoon *** Groot *** Mantis *** Nebula * Legendary Rangers ** /Red Ranger/Gold Zeo Ranger ** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Zeo Ranger V Red/Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger ** /Ranger Operative Series Red ** /Gold Samurai Ranger ** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow ** ** /Super Megaforce Silver * Kamen Riders ** Kamen Rider Ichigo ** Kamen Rider Nigo ** Kamen Rider V3 ** Riderman ** Kamen Rider Para-DX ** Kamen Rider Poppy ** Kamen Rider Build ** Kamen Rider Cross-Z ** Kamen Rider Grease ** Kamen Rider Rogue ** Kamen Rider MadRogue ** Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Geiz ** Kamen Rider Woz ** Kamen Rider Shinobi ** Kamen Rider Quiz ** Kamen Rider Kikai * Super Sentai ** AkaRanger * Space Squad ** Touma Amagi/New Jiraya ** Juspion ** Naoto Tamura/Jiban ** Ryouma Kagawa/Fire ** Janperson ** Show Narumi/Blue Swat ** Takuya Kai/Blue Beet ** Kouhei Toba/B-Fighter Kabuto ** Ryouma/GingaRed ** Hyuuga/Black Knight ** Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver ** Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash ** Lou/Pink Flash ** Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue ** Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen * Heroes of the Minecraft World ** Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Neo Cross-Z ** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Kamen Rider MadBuild ** Lars Alexanderson/Kamen Rider MadGrease ** Jesse (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Petra (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Ivor (Minecraft Story Mode) * Team Kingdom Hearts ** Riku ** Kairi ** Axel ** King Mickey Mouse ** Donald Duck ** Goofy ** Aqua ** Mezma ** Cupcake Slash ** Medusa * Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic ** Rabbid Mario ** Rabbid Luigi ** Rabbid Peach ** Rabbid Yoshi ** Rabbid Toad ** Beep-O ** Spawny ** Rabbid Wario ** Rabbid Waluigi ** Rabbid Daisy ** Rabbid Rosalina ** Rabbid Pauline ** Rabbid Kong ** Rabbid Kirby ** Rabbid Inkling Girl ** Rabbid Inkling Boy ** Rabbid Villager ** Rabbid Falcon ** Rabbid Pichu ** Rabbid Greninja ** Rabbid Lucario ** Rabbid Incineroar ** Rabbid Jigglypuff ** Rabbid Pac-Man ** Rabbid Dedede ** Rabbid Isabelle ** Rabbid Snake ** Rabbid Mac ** Rabbid Mega Man ** Rabbid Game & Watch ** Rabbid Geno ** Rabbid Meta Knight ** Rabbid Funky ** Rabbid Dixie ** Rabbid Diddy ** Rabbid Rool ** Rabbid R.O.B. ** Rabbid Ashley ** Rabbid Ice Climbers ** Rabbid Fox ** Rabbid Falco ** Rabbid Wolf ** Rabbid Samus ** Rabbid Ridley ** Rabbid Trainer ** Rabbid Zelda ** Rabbid Link ** Rabbid Bowser/Rabbid Bowsette ** Rabbid Pikachu ** Rabbid Young Link ** Rabbid Toon Link ** Rabbid Sheik ** Rabbid Ganondorf ** Rabbid Rayman ** Rabbid Lucina ** Rabbid Marth ** Rabbid Ike ** Rabbid Roy ** Rabbid Chrom ** Rabbid Robin ** Rabbid Corrin ** Rabbid Bayonetta ** Rabbid Ryu ** Rabbid Ken ** Rabbid Simon ** Rabbid Richter ** Rabbid Cloud ** Rabbid Joker ** Rabbid Luminary ** Rabbid Erdrick ** Rabbid Solo ** Rabbid Eight ** Rabbid Banjo-Rabbid Kazooie ** Rabbid Mewtwo ** Rabbid Lucario ** Rabbid Fox ** Rabbid Falco ** Rabbid Wolf ** Rabbid Olimar ** Rabbid Greninja ** Rabbid Incineroar ** Rabbid Dr. Mario ** Rabbid Dark Hunt Duo ** Rabbid Mii Brawler ** Rabbid Mii Swordfighter ** Rabbid Mii Gunner ** Rabbid Dark Pit ** Rabbid Dark Samus ** Rabbid Ness ** Rabbid Shiek ** Rabbid Zero Suit Samus ** Rabbid Lucas ** Rabbid Pokemon Trainer ** Rabbid Palutena ** Rabbid Bowser Jr. ** Rabbid Larry Koopa ** Rabbid Iggy Koopa ** Rabbid Morton Koopa Jr. ** Rabbid Ludwig von Koopa ** Rabbid Roy Koopa ** Rabbid Lemmy Koopa ** Rabbid Wendy O. Koopa ** Bwario ** Bwaluigi ** Rabbid Sonic ** Rabbid Tails ** Rabbid Amy ** Rabbid Knuckles ** Rabbid Shadow ** Paper Rabbid Peach ** Paper Rabbid Luigi ** Paper Spawny ** Paper Rabbid Mario ** Paper Rabbid Yoshi ** Paper Beep-O ** Rabbid Rouge ** Rabbid E-123 Omega ** Rabbid Cream ** Rabbid Silver ** Rabbid Blaze ** Rabbid Vector ** Rabbid Charmy ** Rabbid Espio ** Bwadow ** Bwarouge ** Luddy Von Bwah ** Iggle ** Roi ** Mort ** Lare Lare ** Wendle ** Lemmster ** Rabbid Mona ** Rabbid Classic Sonic ** Rabbid Classic Tails ** Rabbid Classic Knuckles ** Rabbid Classic Vector ** Rabbid Classic Charmy ** Rabbid Classic Espio ** Pirabbid Plant * And Introducing... ** Mao Mao Heroes of Pure Heart *** Sheriff Mao Mao *** Badgerclops *** Adorabat ** Team Reiwa Kamen Rider (known as Team Zero-One) *** Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One *** Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan *** Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie ** Hiroyuki Kudo/Ultraman Taiga/Ultraman Titus/Ultraman Fuma ** Aikatsu on Parade! *** Raki Kiseki ** Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba *** Tanjiro Kamado *** Nezuko Kamado *** Zenitsu Agatsuma *** Inosuke Hashibira *** Kanao Tsuyuri *** Kyōjurō Rengoku (Appeared in timeline) *** Muichirō Tokitō (Appeared in timeline) *** Shinobu Kochō (Appeared in timeline) *** Kanae Kochō (Appeared in timeline) ** Fire Force *** Shinra Kusakabe *** Tamaki Kotatsu ** Dr. Stone *** Senku Ishigami *** Taiju Oki *** Yuzuriha Ogawa *** Gen Asagiri *** Ryusui Nanami *** Chrome *** Kohaku *** Suika (Dr. Stone) *** Ruri (Dr. Stone) *** Mirai Shishio *** Ukyo Saionji *** Minami Hokutozai ** Fatal Fury *** Terry Bogard ** Power Players *** Axel (Power Players) *** Masko *** Bearbarbarian *** Galileo *** Slobot *** Zoe (Power Players) *** Andrew (Power Players) ** The Casagrandes *** Mr. Santiago (Appeared in cameo) *** Maria Santiago (Appeared in cameo) *** Rosa Casagrande (Appeared in cameo) *** Hector Casagrande (Appeared in cameo) *** Carlos Casagrande (Appeared in cameo) *** Frida Puga Casagrande (Appeared in cameo) *** Carlota Casagrande (Appeared in cameo) *** Carlos Jr. Casagrande (Appeared in cameo) *** Carlino Casagrande (Appeared in cameo) *** Carlitos Casagrande (Appeared in cameo) *** Sid Chang (Appeared in cameo) *** Adelaide Chang (Appeared in cameo) *** Stanley Chang (Appeared in cameo) *** Becca Chang (Appeared in cameo) ** The Owl House *** Luz Noceda *** Eda *** King (The Owl House) * Pierre * Byakuya Ishigami/Kamen Rider Cronus Allies * Ritla * Rabbid Pierre * Indiana Rave * Megatron * Sieg * Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler * Shirou Tokisada Kotomine Amakusa/Ruler * Gordes Muslik * ScribbleCop * MetalBeard * Mecha Natsu Dragneel/Ghast Kaijin/Kamen Rider Burning Dragon * Monster High Crew ** Frankie Stein * Ever After High Crew ** Apple White ** Raven Queen * Kieran Valentine * Avicebron/Caster of Black * Benson Dunswoody * Skips * Hi-Five Ghost * Dr. Rabbit * Susan (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) * Ice Cream Cone (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) * Lord Drakkend * Zak * Zoe * Rabbid Trio * Miles "Tails" Prower * Lance the Fox * Big Hero 6 ** Hiro Hamada ** Baymax ** Honey Lemon ** GoGo Tomago ** Fred ** Wasabi * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Rigby * Duncan Rosenblatt * G.I.R * The Jelly Beans ** Lazlo ** Raj ** Clam * Raven * Doomfist * Secur-X * Billy Cranston * Kimberly Ann Hart (World of the Coinless) * Eugene Harold Krabs * Sheldon J. Plankton * Karen Plankton * Chip Plankton II * Louie, Huey and Dewey Duck * Webby Vanderquack * Marco Diaz * Janna Ordonia * Prohyas Warrior * Vambre Warrior * Mini-Rabbid * Brawly Beats * Velvet Sky * Sophisticata * Rose Heart * Sweet Leaf * Trixie Lulamoon * Ginger Owlseye * FrankIe (Vice Principal Luna's Daughter) * Fuchsia Blush * Snow Flower * Principal Celestia * Vice Principal Luna * Principal Cadence * Shining Armor * Future Omega Ranger * Guardian of the Hall of Legends (mentioned; cameo in third episode) * Victor (Lily Pad's Grandfather) * Victoria * Lily Pad * Water Lily * Nelum Lotus (Lily Pad's Daughter from the future; her name based on Nelumbo, also known as Lotus) * Cyborg * Beast Boy * Starfire * Bumblebee * Victor "Vic" Calavera * Valentino "Val" Calavera * Grizzly * Panda * Ice Bear * Lapinibernatus * Professor Mad Rabbid * Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid * Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 1 * Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 2 * Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 3 * Mad Rabbidroids * Rocko Rama * Spunky * Heffer Wolfe * Filburt Turtle * Hardhat Rabbid * Sarah "Taffy" Maynston * Girl Rabbid * Baby Rabbid * Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid * Underwear Rabbid * Mrs. Cake * Puffed Pastry * Spike * Classic Sonic the Hedgehog * Classic Miles "Tails" Prower * Classic Knuckles the Echidna * Classic Amy Rose * Classic Vector the Crocodile * Classic Charmy Bee * Classic Espio the Chameleon * Darwin Watterson * Anais Watterson * Nicole Watterson * Richard Watterson * Blythe Baxter * Russell Ferguson * Zoe Trent * Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio * Sunil Nevla * Minka Mark * Pepper Mildred Clark * Penny Ling * Anna Twombly * Roger Baxter * Youngmee Song * Jasper Jones * Sue Patterson * Buttercream Sundae * Aunt Christie * Sugar Sprinkles * SwaySway * Buhdeuce * Princess Pinkie Pie (known as Pinkie Pie) * Princess Applejack (known as Applejack) * Princess Rarity (known as Rarity) * Princess Fluttershy (known as Fluttershy) * Sunburst * Stellar Flare * Miss Martian * Artemis * Batgirl * Supergirl * Wonder Girl * Power Girl * Princess Amethyst ** Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba *** Kiriya Ubuyashiki (Appeared in cameo) *** Kanata Ubuyashiki (Appeared in cameo) *** Giyu Tomioka (Appeared in cameo) *** Mitsuri Kanroji (Appeared in cameo) *** Obanai Iguro (Appeared in cameo) *** Sanemi Shinazugawa (Appeared in cameo) *** Gyomei Himejim (Appeared in cameo) ** Fire Force *** Akitaru Ōbi (Appeared in cameo) *** Arthur Boyle (Appeared in cameo) *** Sister Iris (Appeared in cameo) *** Lisa Isaribi (Appeared in cameo) *** Maki Oze (Appeared in cameo) *** Takehisa Hinawa (Appeared in cameo) *** Viktor Licht (Appeared in cameo) *** Vulcan Joseph (Appeared in cameo) ** Dr. Stone *** Kinro (Appeared in cameo) *** Ginro (Appeared in cameo) *** Kaseki (Dr. Stone) (Appeared in cameo) *** Turquoise (Dr. Stone) (Appeared in cameo) *** Magma (Dr. Stone) (Appeared in cameo) * SGAII-RD ** Jim Stern (Appeared in cameo) ** Agent Glyker (Appeared in cameo) * Princess Sofia (Appeared in Sora's flashback) * Princess Elena (Appeared in Sora's flashback) ** Green Eggs and Ham (TV series) *** Guy (Green Eggs and Ham (TV series) *** Sam (Green Eggs and Ham (TV series) Villains * Dr. Galaga/Another Sonic (First)/Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O (defected; alive) * Dark Wallflower Blush/Another Zangetsu (defected; deceased) * Dark Wallflower Blush's Minions ** My Best Guardian/Another Sonic (Second) (defected; deceased) ** My Best Hard Guardian/Another Mario (defected; deceased) ** White Woz/Kamen Rider Woz ** Shadow Mario ** Metal Sonic ** Kamen Rider Black Wizard ** Lord Baron ** Freeze Evolve Roidmude ** Great Eyezer ** Gamedeus ** Genis ** Ackdos Gill ** Gengetsu Kibaoni ** General Schwarz ** Madakko ** Bad End Happy ** Close (Dys Dark) ** Ultraman Orb Dark ** DIO ** Frieza (clone) ** Cooler ** Lord Slug ** Turles ** Cell * Doma/Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle * Rekka Hoshimiya/Another Ghost/Another Ghost Heisei Damashii (Power Up) * Kamata/Kamen Rider Abyss * Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim * Kamen Rider Gold Drive * Paradox Roidmude * Insect Gamma * Castle Hard Smash * Owl Hard Smash * Stag Hard Smash * Dragonfly Amazon * Poison Arrow Ninja Suzumebachi * Space Ninja Demost * Gyabler * Zamigo Delma * Evil Sorceress Vor (Sofia the First Series) * Queen Shuriki (Elena of Avalor Series) * Oni (NINJAGO) * Super Alien Hipporito * Mecha Red Samurai Ranger (defected; deceased) * Mecha Blue Samurai Ranger (defected; deceased) * Dark Mega Ranger (defected; alive) * Darkspine Magma Dragoon/Another Ryuki (Mirror World) * Sea Gorgon/Another Ryuga (Mirror World) * Luxu/Xigbar * New Blood Tribe ** Goku Black ** Vegeta Black ** Gohan Black/Kamen Rider Lost Build ** Goten Black ** President Galeem/Another Kiva ** President Dharkon/Another Diend ** Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia/Lost Stalk * Army of the Revived ** Lord Drakkon ** Dr. Q*bert/Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle (betrayed; alive) ** Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Midnight Rogue (betrayed; deceased and revived by Sento Kiryu) ** Entity_303/Blood Metal ** Dreadlord/Kamen Rider Dark Rogue ** Black Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Lost Build/Another Build RabbitTank Hazard/Another Mario (betrayed; deceased) ** Lord Draven ** Strike ** Snide ** Megahex ** Ultron-Sigma ** Nazo the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z * Other Villains ** Habro Magia ** Lion Inves ** Revenger Roidmude ** Knife Gamma ** Kiaido ** Rirus Lippig ** Madame Odius (Final Form) * Combatants ** Darkspine Magma Dragoon Clones ** Midnight Sparkle Clones ** Demon Sunset Shimmer Clones ** Daleks ** Primids ** Shocker Soldiers ** Destron Soldiers ** Chaps ** Masquerade Dopants ** Waste Yummies ** Stardust Ninja Dustards ** Ghouls ** Elementary Inves ** Low-Class Roidmudes ** Gamma Commandos ** Bugster Combatants ** Guardian *** Hard Guardian ** Buglars ** Zorima ** Combatant Kuros ** Jukkarage ** Moebas ** Indavers ** Tsuyoindaver ** Cow-Type All-Purpose Weapon Zero ** XBorgs *** Bruisers *** Royal Guards Quotes , also known as Kamen Rider Baron gave him his Royal Banana Keyblade!? (Blueberry Cake: Uh, yeah. That's what I really meant. Also, my friend Aria Blaze who used to be the Champion of the Nether and now, she is a Princess of the Minecraftian Kingdom. They got their quirks, you know. nervously)|Ritla introduces herself to the Unified Heroes}} }} Songs Opening * by NoB (1-5) Inserts * Catchy Song by Dillon Francis feat. T-Pain and That Girl Lay Lay - Played at the Metal 4 Palace for the Heroes' arrival. * by Daiki Ise * Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight by Tiny Tim - Played when Sonata Dusk is gonna make tacos for Lily Pad's birthday party. A reprise part was played when Sonata Dusk make tacos for Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid, Professor Mad Rabbid and their clones, much to Rose Heart's dismay. * Other Friends by Dark Wallflower Blush * Do What You Gotta Do by Dr. Galaga and Ritla * Good Morning World by BURNOUT SYNDROMES * One Kiss by Adagio Dazzle, Ritla and * Shenanigans by Peter Rida Michail and Khary Payton - Played when Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Bumblebee causing mischief at Canterlot High School. * I'm Your Girl by Ritla and Blueberry Cake * by Kamen Rider Girls feat. RIDER CHIPS - Played when Team Legendary Super Stars, Team Weird, Team Pikachu18, Team Ex-Aid, Team Lazer, Team Genm, Team Swordsman, Team Gunman, Team Black Faction, Team Red Faction and their allies fighting the New Blood Tribe and the Army of the Revived. * by AXL21 * by DA PUMP * by Masanori Kobayashi * by J-CROWN&TaKu - Played when Mario and Sonic become Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild fighting Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O at final battle. * Zi-O, Toki no Ōja by The Rainbooms * FUTURE GUARDIAN by The Shadowbolt Five * Black & White by Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon * Revolutionize by The Dazzlings Ending * HERO by RIDER CHIPS feat. Kamen Rider Girls (1-5) Trivia * The Memory Stone is a dark part of Wallflower Blush's heart. * It is revealed that Beast Boy can not eat Shrimps and Prime Rib because he's a vegetarian. * It is revealed that Zerowing is Zenowing's cousin and Principal Cadance's old friend. * Baby Rabbid, Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid, Underwear Rabbid are joining the Rabbid Resistance. * Mrs. Cake and Puffed Pastry end their rivalry. * Equestria Ninjas needs Zerowing as the mentor of the Equestria Ninjas. * Proto R.I.C. and Zerowing are joining the Equestria Ninjas, as a new robotic canine asset and a new mentor. * Ritla joins the Unified Heroes. * Team Weird are winning and find the Team Legendary Super Stars from Ritla's room. * The death of Dr. Galaga, Dark Wallflower Blush, Black Cherry Crash and Nether Guardian Herobrine. * It is revealed that the Dazzlings has their pony counterparts. * Mario and Sonic transformation into Kamen Rider Build Cross-ZBuild Form to fight Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O in the final episode. * It is revealed that Nelum Lotus is the future daughter of Lily Pad. Gallery The Main 10 Protagonists Team Legendary Super Stars Mario_SSBU.png| Sonic_SSBU.png| Sora_v2_KHIII.png| Equestria ninjas blueberry cake by bozzerkazooers davdn1j-pre.jpg| Equestrian ninjas cherry crash by bozzerkazooers dau4k3l-pre.jpg| Team Weird Latest-3.png| Prsm-red.png| Ninnin-red.png| KR-Scissors&Incisor.png| Proo-pink.png| SSSB V Ticket.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament Ticket Di4MndSUcAAIW O.jpg|Ritla Sp ep1 0.jpg|Metal 4 Gem.jpg|Gem D1EFV0cU8AAKsCx.jpg|Lost Stalk Krbuild legendmatch baron fandesign by dynamotom-dbsla8w.png|Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form demon_wallflower_blush_by_legendary_spider_dcwla9p-pre.jpg|Dark Wallflower Blush D2F2ZChUkAAMDth.jpg|Dark Wallflower Blush's Another Zangetsu Watch Dark phantom.png|Dark Wallflower Blush's Dark Phantom Keyblade KRZiO-Build_RabbitTank_Hazard_Ridewatch.jpg|Zion's RabbitTank Hazard Ridewatch KREA-Taurus Energy Item.png|Zion's Taurus Energy Item Speed shift 2014 by exusiasword-dcmytm5.png|Zion's Speed Shift Keyblade d7x12iq-782e7e96-611b-411f-9116-ae8ed5762882.png|Darkspine Magma Dragoon and his clones EFhiwFaVAAUSjdV.jpg|Fake Zi-O Ridewatch 1000132940_9-440x440.jpg|Fake Zi-O's Another Ryuga Watch EFhixbZUEAA5SRP.jpg|Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O 1e6a3780.jpg|Takaharu teaches Sora how he uses his elbow and two fingers in a shape of a butt Brave iary by kamenriderpegasus-d938opd.png|Zerowing 70996511 p2 master1200.jpg|Zerowing's Shark Saber D938jez-3ba61ff9-2a7f-425e-814f-84cc9f108b81.jpg|Shark Charger Kyoryu cobalt by kamenriderpegasus d938jcy-fullview.jpg|Dino Charge Shark Ranger Kyoryu cobalt carnival by kamenriderpegasus d938jc6-pre.jpg|Shark Super Charge Shark Ranger C1DrLfsUQAA3291.jpg|Fate/Grand Order Gashat Cupcake_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd0o70k-pre.png|Cupcake Slash Another para dx ridewatch by zeronatt1233-dcqnlcf.png|Cupcake Slash's Another Para-DX Ridewatch Medusa_join_organization_xlll_by_gamerpen_dd1l4aq-pre.png|Medusa KRZiO-Cronus_Ridewatch.png|Medusa's Cronus Ridewatch 73839782 p0 master1200.jpg|President Galeem's Another Kiva Watch 73483062 p0.jpg|Another Kiva 73861111 p0 master1200.jpg|President Dharkon's Another Diend Watch Dimensions in danger turbo coin by silvertiger2015-dclgeun.jpg|"Shift into Turbo! Red Lightning, Turbo Power!" D7jvf0b-3b60d994-9abf-481e-8550-200a69fa8bf1.png|Future Omega Ranger Key 034d2d8884ee7eeb65962b1e8c3cc9c1.jpg|Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger Key Dcypvwh-97f78ff2-f381-4d15-8eea-74715beb157c.png|Mighty Olympic X Gashat Kh dx gashat by shirokuhakudo db7y7zs-fullview.png|Kingdom Hearts DX Gashat Dc4ziqu-60ead057-4af8-4f0a-b6c5-f5d5ff015f28.png|Fate/stay night Gashat Halo gashat by wizofwonders dbjhl7s-fullview.png|Halo Gashat Dbpbalx-4c5d23a8-fdd1-4bc5-ba70-1016671e85a0.png|Crazy Taxi Gashat Space channel 5 gashat by wizofwonders dbol2gc-pre.png|Space Channel 5 Gashat Prs-darkred.png|Mecha Red Samurai Ranger Bluedark.jpg|Mecha Blue Samurai Ranger Gokai killer.jpg|Dark Mega Ranger Gokai killer saber by mattdrake86-d5z2tfm.jpg|Dark Mega Saber SpongeBob animation by Tim Prendergast.gif|SpongeBob's Eager Face from Band Geeks Chinomanako.jpg|Sea Gorgon, the Last Remaining Nighlok Dbjgcuw-ef0d297a-7954-497e-9d85-a68fc8d4003e.png|Super Mario Gashat Luigi s mansion gashat by wizofwonders dbol2fb-pre.png|Luigi's Mansion Gashat esbern_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd4hasl-fullview.png|Esbern Gamerpen join organization xiii by gamerpen dd4lzdo-pre.png|Gamerpen Cross z charge ridewatch by zeronatt1233-dcpr4y4.png|Gamerpen's Cross-Z Charge Ridewatch D5zpNVLUEAIvgCO.jpg|Darkspine Magma Dragoon's Another Ryuki Watch (Mirror World version) and Sea Gorgon's Another Ryuga Watch (Mirror World version) Ya2fcx4ynow01.jpg|Mordecai's Infinity Power Glove Gokai-redgold.png|Super Mega Red Gold Mode ScissorsSurvive.jpg|Kamen Rider Incisor Survive Mode Proo-pinkdefender.jpg|Pink Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest Lego mantis zecter by kamenriderpegasus-d938qzp.png|Mantis Zecter StrangeTeam.jpg| Team_Ex-Aid_from_Magazine.png|Team Ex-Aid Team_Genm.jpg|Team Genm Clarence K9.jpg|Proto R.I.C. Zero-One Ridewatch.jpg|Zero-One Ridewatch EAFxEuVUYAAbcId.jpg|Vulcan Ridewatch EAFxEuVUwAEVq-j.jpg|Valkyrie Ridewatch ECKl0PdUEAAOB91.jpg|Mario Ridewatch Sonic omniwatch active by cd rice ddbu5eu-fullview.jpg|Sonic Ridewatch D 03GuiU0AA-hTn.jpg|Dragreder Progrise Key D vds7cVUAAmsXX.jpg|Kick Hopper Progrise Key EFmzUozU0AA-jiO.jpg|Shining Ryukendo Progrise Key Deluxe Astro Galactic Megazord- Megaship Mode front .JPG.jpg|Astro Galactic Megaship Custom master s laser screwdriver by sanholo80 d9me2if-pre.jpg|Deputy Adorabat's Laser Screwdriver Shrimps and Prime Rib.jpg|Shrimps and Prime Rib Adagio Dazzle pony ID.png|Adagio Dazzle (Pony) Aria Blaze pony ID.png|Aria Blaze (Pony) Sonata Dusk pony ID.png|Sonata Dusk (Pony) EBnQ4fXUIAEbn4K.jpg|Ghost Ore Ryoma Damashii Ridewatch Ddcm8pi-905dcf7e-3fbd-4f5c-9fb3-63284af7251d.png|Kamen Rider Grand Oma Zi-O Kamen rider riddle quiz by viaditor954 ddb9nl4-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Quiz Riddle Kr zi o powered kikai commission by malunis dd9ho2q-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Powered Kikai Tacos.jpg|Plate of Tacos S06e08 171.jpg|Mini Tacos Guys+guys+have+you+had+this+yet+oh+man+taco d7519f 5359347.jpg|Frost Taco Spaghetti-tacos-easter-egg-game-shippers-game-shakers-icarly-nickelodeon-nick.png|Spaghetti Taco DKC8-IDVAAAnOUF.jpg|Tacos on a Stick Kenny the Cat 081.png|Pocket Taco Rockos-modern-life-pizza-taco-615x343.jpg|Pizza Taco 20190815 222053.jpg|Weiner Taco RockosModernLife-TiCGames.jpg|Taco Taco Grande Lobster Taco.jpg|Grande Lobster Taco 086 005.jpg|Mahi-Mahi Tacos 086 011.jpg|Fish Taco Lobster-taco.jpg|Lobster Stuffed With Tacos Doritostacos.png|Doritos Tacos Th5KHHSYEN.jpg|Korean Tacos Screenshot 2017-05-06-09-55-16.png|Chalupas SpongeBob is holding the Weenie Patties.jpg|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of him holding the Weenie Patties SpongeBob You're Fired 275.png|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of Pizza Pete holding the Pizza Patty SpongeBob and Taco Sombrero.jpg|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of him holding the Burrito Patty 798.png|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of him got threw a Noodle Patty on his face by Noodleman Flappy Patty.jpg|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of Harold "Bill" Reginald holding the Flappy Patty Heffer Woffe is holding the Pizza Taco.jpg|Heffer Woffe shows Sonata Dusk a picture of him holding the Pizza Taco Rocko-3.jpg|Filburt Turtle shows Sonata Dusk a picture of him holding the Weiner Taco Youtube-2.png|Heffer Woffe shows Sonata Dusk a picture of him holding the Taco Taco Screen Shot 2016-10-18 at 6.04.27 PM.png|Beast Boy shows Darwin Watterson a picture of him and Brain Soldier are having Shrimps and Prime Rib Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1992.jpg|Supergirl shows Robin a picture of them are being mind-controlled by Slade Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 17.35.50.png|Princess Amethyst shows Robin a picture of them are being mind-controlled by Trigon ECaIevUUIAIPGHb.jpg|Miracleize Cross-Z Dragon Zoe and Junior.jpg|Zoe shows Peter Quill a picture of her holding Junior Gassman Robot and Two Rabbids.jpg|Baby Rabbid Underwear Rabbid.jpg|Underwear Rabbid Three Rabbids are confused.jpg|Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid Red Pretzel.jpg|Red Pretzels Different Colors of the Pretzels.jpg|Pink Pretzels, Purple Pretzels and Green Pretzels Three Rabbids got the pretzels.jpg|Rabbids got the Red Pretzels, Green Pretzels, Pink Pretzels and Purple Pretzels for Lily Pad's birthday party Lapinibernatus and Rabbids.jpg|Girl Rabbid shows the Unifed Heroes a picture of her, Baby Rabbid and Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid are holding the Purple Pretzels, Red Pretzels, Green Pretzels and Pink Pretzels at the Pretzel Island Rabbids are waving hi to the President.jpg|Underwear Rabbid got some four boxes sausages for Lily Pad's birthday party JTuWmbD.png|Pepperoni Plates Spike carrying giant plate of nachos S4E15.png|Spike is carrying giant plate of nachos for Lily Pad's birthday party Sausage Kabobs.jpg|Sausage Kabobs Rabbids are on the top of the submarine.jpg|Rabbid Trio shows the Unified Heroes all the boxes of sausages for Lily Pad's birthday party Gorilla Rabbid is on the flying saucer.jpg|Gorilla Rabbid is holding the giant sausage for Lily Pad's birthday party Youngmee, Christie and Sugar Sprinkles.jpg|Cupcakes Cupcake Sliders.jpg|Cupcake Sliders Ultimate Cupcakes.jpg|Ultimate Cupcakes Applejack preparing the apple fritters S2E25.png|Apple Fritters Soarin' approaches Applejack's stand S1E26.png|Apples Pies, Apple Fritters, Apple Fries, Apple Dumplings, Caramel Apples and Apple Juices Applejack insulted by Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|Apple Cupcakes 146546923317174169.png|Princess Applejack is bringing the apple cake to Lily Pad's birthday party 1566087717214-560x315.jpg|Ritla's Blank Watch Ds4oezvV4AIZL4a.jpg|Cronus Prototype Ridewatch Cronus II Ridewatch.jpg|Cronus II Ridewatch Dh2pvduV4AAHoCt.jpeg|Sento and Ryuga test science with Sci-Twi D 03GuiU0AA-hTn.jpg|Dragreder Progrise Key D vds7cVUAAmsXX.jpg|Kick Hopper Progrise Key EFZ6TA1VUAEigFq.jpg|Flowing Grease Progrise Key EFZqK4gUcAEce6b.jpg|Cracking Rogue Progrise Key EFmzUozU0AA-jiO.jpg|Shining Ryukendo Progrise Key D3j3dwv-4fc7fdc5-81c4-42c9-9023-7209df00e197.png|Ranger Operator Series Mammoth Ranger Key, Ranger Operator Series T-Rex Ranger Key and Ranger Series Triceratops Ranger Key Kyoryunavykey.jpg|Dino Charge Talon Ranger Key MidoNinger Ranger Key.jpg|Ninja Steel Green Key Ranger keys lord drakkon ranger slayer by axusho-dcbx3j0.png|Ranger Slayer Key Pinkie pie zyudenchi by ryeguy5-d66y2ko.jpg|Pinkie Pie Charger Penny ling zyudenchi by ryeguy5-d6elv00.png|Penny Ling Charger Wondercolts Zyudenchi, Dazzlings Zyudenchi and Shadowbolts Zyudenchi.jpg|Wondercolts Charger, Dazzlings Charger and Shadowbolts Charger Waza01.png|Red Aquitar Ranger Power Star Waza02.png|Red Wind Ranger Power Star Waza06.png|Space Sheriff Skyfire Power Star They are having some food.jpg|Pizzas Mini-Rabbids are celebrating.jpg|Pretzels and Sausages 20191007 100658.jpg|Double Cheeseburgers The_Chocolate_Donuts.jpg|Chocolate Donuts 3c8b3737f092791362af0d81635a63c4.png|Another Build RabbitTank Hazard e4147d12ef297fb8173cfca9fd2c0d3d.png|Another Build RabbitTank Sparkling a9965b5de4c83b730570a8b81afa10ed.png|Another Ex-Aid DoubleAction XXL and Another Ex-Aid DoubleAction XXR 05f7ef6c2535293ae589496e7a9f3b1a.png|Another Fourze RocketDrill States 89ff9ab56e67ba98b10850cad7d5b49e.png|Another Fourze Rocket States a89a0800f601c24ae07d58a7541a9773.png|Another Fourze Magnet States f5943e567c4f29f1ed16c56a84c9a0b2.png|Another Faiz Axel c4a7d5096970bd216393b7bab2d9b013.png|Another Wizard Dragon 868638ed13e97b4598a7e687668a8e38.png|Another OOO Tajadol de4bcaa3ec4dd9453ba58e31a2c6a4f8.png|Another Gaim Kachidoki Arms 8953fc819a96ce5d19894411f074206a.png|Another Ghost Grateful Damashii 6324b494267fb391af730434314f2682.png|Another Climax Den-O 86ac9e98b385efa4bb0585a8203d9b4e.png|Another Double FangJoker 3f8f56a588c86d59bbc41b75f31e3530.png|Another Rising Kuuga 9aec1008f7b2578bd019f62a2d69d1a4.png|Another Amazing Kuuga e6d64e460db205e832021dd8404033e1.png|Another Blade Jack 05a801d63f58d068d39ae6559b6b0c15.png|Another AgitoTrinity dc1fd23afb9e566aaa727038a78287f5.png|Another Burning Agito f88aa8031a71ab2ee4262b685109301f.png|Another Hibiki Kurenai 7be271358bf44078703a9dec01191193.png|Another Kiva DoGaBaKi 06e0b5e2f8a789ccefafd358727025f3.png|Another Drive Type Formula SE-coffee-121212-salt-in-coffee-1.jpg|Salty Coffee EAkp3u8UIAEur1y.jpeg|Luigi's funny face 20191013 062741.jpg|Aruto Hiden, Isamu Fuwa, Yua Yaiba, Hiroyuki Kudo, Shinra Kusakabe, Tamaki Kotatsu, Tanjiro Kamado, Nezuko Kamado and Raki Kiseki PhotoCollage_1570607284056.jpg|Mario and Sonic as Kamen Rider Build Cross-ZBuild Form fanmade_w_fangtrigger_ridewatch_by_zeronatt1233_ddi55sf.png|W FangTrigger Ridewatch fanmade_build_cross_zbuild_form_ridewatch_by_zeronatt1233_dcot65l.png|Cross-Z Build Ridewatch cross_z_magma_ridewatch_by_zeronatt1233_dcx51x0.png|Shinra's Cross-Z Magma Ridewatch grease_blizzard_ridewatch_by_zeronatt1233_dcwduzj.png|Tanjiro's Grease Blizzard Ridewatch fanmade_prime_rogue_ridewatch_by_zeronatt1233_dcsuwoh.png|Senku's Prime Rogue Ridewatch Dch2qmq-b2a2a121-a657-48f6-a5f2-2b1d4b94f38a.png|Kamen Rider Zi-O Ranger Key EFIhnnOU4AAftzP.jpg|Habro Zetsumerise Key 0aab6d2b.jpg|Foxtail Ramen Bg8EqCt.png|Kamen Rider Nexus ECvSJbIUwAUjoQ7.jpeg|Kamen Rider Build GreaseRogue Form BT7 Worker.png|Victor Luigi Fullbottle.jpg|Luigi Fullbottle Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Crossovers Category:Special Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series)